


N.E.W.S

by utamina05



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Cuma drabble :1. Beautiful Rain2. Dreamcatcher3. Remedy4. Lovin' You(Dari lagu solo mereka di album NEWS)





	1. Beautiful Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Di bawah naungan Johnny's Entertainment

Ia selalu menyukai hujan. Baginya hujan adalah sesuatu yang unik. Sesuatu yang bisa memahami hatinya. Karena hujanlah yang menyatukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan hujan juga yang memisahkan ia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Hujan seperti air matanya yang mengalir dengan derasnya, namun ia juga bisa menutupi air mata yang jatuh saat perpisahan itu terjadi.

Sejak pertemuan awal sampai perpisahan dengan gadis yang paling Koyama cintai, hujan selalu mengikutinya. Terkadang Koyama benci dengan hujan. Karena ia akan mengingat saat-saat kesedihannya berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai dulu. Namun ia mengingat bahwa hujanlah yang mewakili kesedihannya yang sudah kering untuk jatuh. Semenjak itu, hujan adalah hal yang indah untuk Koyama. Karena ia akan mengingat semua kenangan yang ada di dalam gemerciknya hujan yang turun dari langit. Namun dalam waktu besamaan ia akan mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

Sekarang ia hanya akan tersenyum jika hujan turun. Karena perlahan-lahan hujan yang jatuh itu akan menghapus jejak kesedihan dan kenangan pahit dari hatinya sampai hilang. Dan matahari akan bersinar kembali menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin menjadi hangat.


	2. Dreamcatcher

Shige merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Awalnya ia tidak menghiraukan orang yang mencoba membangunkannya, namun setelah ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari orang yang tidur di sebelahnya, ia membuka matanya dengan pelan.

“Hei, kau kenapa?” Tanya Shige pada kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dalam keadaan masih terisak-isak.

“Aku hanya mimpi buruk.” Shige menatap wajah kekasihnya berurai air mata dan hidung yang merah karena menangis, ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak memutuskan bangun sejak awal ia dibangunkan tadi. Ia harus menyalahkan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya hanya tidur 2 jam sehari sampai ia merasa sangat kelelahan setelah pulang. Ia tahu bahwa semenjak ia menggeluti 2 pekerjaan sekaligus sebagai novelis dan penyanyi, ia mulai merasa jauh dengan gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

“Kau tidur saja lagi, Shige-kun. Maafkan aku membangunkanmu.” Shige semakin tidak tega kalau ia hanya tidur dan meninggalkan gadis malang yang baru saja mimpi buruk. Jarinya sampai di wajah kekasihnya untuk menghapus air mata yang hendak terjatuh lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa, kau jangan pikirkan mimpi itu.” Shige merangkul kekasihnya sambil jatuh perlahan ke atas tempat tidurnya.

“Tapi aku takut...”

“Sssshh... Sudahlah, sekarang tidurlah.” Mata gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca, Shige merasakan tubuhnya yang masih menggigil karena mimpi buruknya. “Aku ada di sini denganmu, tidurlah...” Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Shige menghela napas, ia yakin bahwa ia akan melihat _sleeping beauty_ nya itu tersenyum lagi besok.

“ _Oyasumi_.” Ucap Shige setelah ia mengecup rambut hitam kekasihnya yang sudah menutup matanya.


	3. Remedy

Masuda masih terdiam dengan minuman yang sejak tadi dipesannya. Sesekali ia menangkap pandangan bartender yang melihatnya, ia tidak yakin tapi mungkin bartender itu tahu kalau ia adalah salah satu _public figure_ yang selalu muncul di televisi. Dan mengapa sejak awal ia ke tempat ini? Pergi ke klub bukanlah hobi atau kebiasaannya. Ia baru 2 sampai 3 kali pergi dan menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Namun tempat seperti klub dengan lampu remang-remang dan banyak orang mabuk bukanlah tempat ia sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu.

Masuda melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia merasa pusing dengan pergantian cahaya lampu di sana. Ia berniat pulang namun tidak sengaja pandangannya berhenti ke arah seseorang, seseorang yang menatapnya juga. Ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Biasanya Masuda akan merasa malu dan menghindari pandangan seorang gadis yang menggodanya, tapi ini berbeda. Ia merasa ia ingin terus melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis itu sudah duduk di sampingnya, mungkin ia bermimpi?

“Kau sendirian?” Ia tidak bermimpi. Masuda menelan ludah, karena ia terlalu lama menatap gadis yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil karena melihat wajah Masuda yang terlihat samar-samar berwarna merah. “Keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?”

Masuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa suaranya sudah hilang. Tentu saja ia tidak menolak, lagipula bukankah gadis itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya seblum ia minta izin?

Mereka mulai mengobrol sedikit demi sedikit, meskipun hanya sekedar hobi atau pekerjaan—Masuda memutuskan untuk menyamarkan namanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Masuda melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

“Aku rasa aku harus pulang.” Ucapnya menyebabkan gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

“Apa kau sibuk? Ini kan masih pukul 20.48.” Masuda mengangguk, ia tidak mau kalau besok ia datang terlambat untuk rekaman dan mendapati Tegoshi marah padanya hanya karena terlambat 20 menit seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. “Apa kau akan datang lagi besok?”

“Aku...” Pasti akan datang. Masuda hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dan itu membuat jantung Masuda berdetak kencang. Masuda kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tersenyum mengingat gadis itu, dan ia memutuskan kalau datang ke sana hanya untuk bertemu dengannya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia tahu ia sudah terkena racun yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Virus cinta yang sekarang membuat hati dan pikirannya memikirkan senyuman lembut gadis yang ia kenal selama 1 jam saja. Dan ia tahu ke mana ia harus mendapatkan penawar racun itu.


	4. Lovin' You

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan seseorang jika mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan orang yang masih mereka cintai. Dan sekarang Tegoshi bisa merasakan kesakitan yang terus ada di hatinya semenjak kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk mengejar mimpinya. Mimpi yang selalu dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu dan membuat Tegoshi tersenyum saat ia melihat sinar wajah yang terpancar dari kekasihnya itu setiap ia bercerita tentang cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang _designer_ sebuah perusahaan besar di Tokyo.

“Kawaguchi-kun dan Mizutani-san sangat baik sekali.” Tegoshi tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ceria kekasihnya itu dari balik telepon. Ia selalu menantikan suara itu setiap minggu. Semenjak kekasihnya itu akhirnya mendapat panggilan pekerjaan di Tokyo, mereka masih berhubungan sampai saat itu. Namun jadwal pekerjaan yang padat membuat mereka semakin jarang mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Terkadang Tegoshi ingin sekali menyusul kekasihnya itu ke Tokyo, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya tinggal sendiri di desa yang ia tinggali sejak kecil. Dan hati Tegoshi sudah hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia menerima telepon dari kekasihnya itu beberapa bulan kemudian. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada gadis yang dicintainya itu. Meskipun jauh, Tegoshi sudah berjanji akan bersabar dengan hubungan jarak jauh mereka. Namun nasib yang membawa mereka semakin jauh dan semakin tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

“Aku ditawari pekerjaan ke London.” Tegoshi bersorak dan mengucapkan selamat pada ucapan gadisnya itu. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya adalah kata-kata yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar. Ia sempat bingung saat termenung sendirian di tepi sungai, apakah keputusannya untuk menyetujui kekasihnya pergi itu adalah salah sejak awal? Bukankah ia bahagia kalau kekasihnya itu bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sejak dulu?

Dia bahagia. Namun hatinya tidak bisa juga berbohong , perasaan menyesal ada di hatinya. Air mata yang sejak tadi jatuh tidak akan berhenti sampai ia merasakan kekosongan. Hatinya kosong dan kesepian. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah kebahagiaan untuk gadis pujaannya itu dan kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Dan sampai saat itu, Tegoshi akan tetap mencintai gadis pujaannya itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir~ :D


End file.
